Debate:Who would be the best US President?
Just a question, that needs answering. I don't know how the wiki software here works with debates, though. Lyra Belaqua lalala 13:56, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Barack Obama I really like Obama and think that he would make a good president. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:00, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Same here. I like to make people feel bad if they wouldn't vote for him by going ":O THATS RACIST!!! YOU HAVE TO VOTE FOR OBAMA!!! RACIST RACIST RACIST!!!!!!" lol --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 21:17, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :I do like Obama, however he can be a little conservative once in a while. -- Elassint Hi! 10:24, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Yep. --Mwahaha 21:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Hillary Clinton Don't hate her. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:41, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :The reason for the "don't hate her sic" above is that HRC suffers from slimebag compulsive lie disorder, that has afflicted many prominent politicians including George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Bill Clinton, etc. She frequently makes things up to "get the crowd on her side," such as that Bosnia flap about sniper fire. Also, this sounds very Obama-ish, but she represents the failed politics of the past. She implicitly offered BHO the veep slot while he is almost insurmountably ahead of her, in an effort to make the Democratic primary seem unimportant. Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:50, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Okay "slimebag" may be a bit harsh. Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:52, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, does seem harsh, remember, she did work hard in the universal health care department. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:01, 29 March 2008 (EDT) She's a moron face moron face moron face moron face!!!!!! --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 21:18, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::I agree wit Ryan. And her universal healthcare plan '''forces Americans to purchase healthcare and punishes you if you don't. That's not very appealing. Lyra Belaqua lalala 00:25, 30 March 2008 (EDT) John McCain Yea, lets stay in Iraq for a century. I think not. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:41, 29 March 2008 (EDT) John McNo. --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 21:18, 29 March 2008 (EDT) He wants to continue George W. Bush's policies... He's running for Bush's 3rd term. Judging by recent polls, Bush's behind JOHN HOWARD. No we 'caint. Lyra Belaqua lalala 00:30, 30 March 2008 (EDT) A few years ago, when he was an actual liberal Republican, a maverick, so to speak, someone who wasn't on the leash of the party leaders, he would've appealed to many liberals, myself included (although not over Obama or Clinton, per se). Now his campaign advisors have molded and sculpted him into your average, everyday Republican politician. It's pretty disappointing. 24.211.23.77 If this guy wins I'm going to try to move to Canada. I hear its going to get nice there in the next couple decades. -- Elassint Hi! 17:40, 24 April 2008 (EDT) My friend says he's quite liberal? More conservative deceit? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC)' Ralph Nader The thing with Ralph Nader is that everybody is talking about the fact that nobody is talking about him. Weird. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint']] Hi! :) 20:39, 29 March 2008 (EDT) BYE BYE! --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 21:18, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Also, many people blame him for the unfortunate "victory" of George W. Bush during the 2000 and the 2004 elections. -- Elassint Hi! 22:07, 24 April 2008 (EDT) The ironic thing is that Nader is the most revolutionary liberal socialist candidate on the field. But Obama before Nader, then of course Bloomberg. '''Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:28, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Neutral ... ... ... It's just the presidential election of a nation that doesn't feed itself.--Retsam ;) 11:41, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :How can you not care about our occupation in Iraq? There are a whole slew of countries that are a part of the Coalition of the Willing. America's President, this is true, is more like the President of the World in many ways. Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:09, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Remember Gödel's Third Law of Lazy Economics: When America sneezes, the world catches a cold. :-), Lyra Belaqua lalala 01:48, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Category:Political Debates ::Yes; Government was also created to catch colds and to fester them, so that they could pass them on.Retsam ;) 15:03, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::"Life, Liberty, the Pursuit of Happiness, and Trivial Illness..." I see it. Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:49, 7 April 2008 (EDT) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. None of the Above Frankly I don't like either Barack or McCain. McCain is a pancake and Obama is simply too out there for me. I think what this election needs is Ross Perot. 15:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC)